PROMISE OF THE PAST
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [CANON] - [3shoot] / Sebuah perjanjian di masa lalu yang terlupakan, membuat ia terjebak bersama lelaki yang tak pernah disangka sebelumnya. /"Kini aku ingin menagih janji itu." Ia memberi jeda sejenak. "Dan kau harus menepatinya atau kau akan menyesal."/ Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**PAIRING : Sabaku No Gaara x Hinata Hyuuga**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**RATED : M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Promise Of The Past © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : CANON, **_**Bacaan untuk orang dewasa (17+)**_**, TYPO, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Janji masa lalu yang terlupakan. Membuatnya terjebak dengan seorang lelaki yang tak pernah disangkanya. /** **"Kini aku ingin menagih janji itu." Ia memberi jeda sejenak. "Dan kau harus menepatinya atau kau akan menyesal." Lanjutnya lagi./ 'Ternyata bertemu secara langsung dengannya lebih menakutkan dibandingkan ketika bertemu di dalam mimpi. _Kami-sama_ … Tolong lepaskan aku dari jerat lelaki ini!' Batin Hinata berteriak./**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROMISE OF THE PAST**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Ka-kazekage sama …" Ucap Hinata terkejut ketika melihat sosok lelaki berambut merah yang tengah duduk santai diatas tempat tidurnya.

Demi Tuhan, ini adalah kamarnya. Ruangan pribadi yang hanya boleh dimasuki oleh Ayah, Adik, atau Saudara sepupunya.

Lantas, bagaimana mungkin seorang lelaki seperti _**Sabaku No Gaara**_ yang merupakan Godaime Kazekage dari Sunagakure tiba-tiba berada disini?

_What the hell?_

Hinata mengucek kedua matanya berulang kali, berharap apa yang ia lihat hanyalah halusinasi belaka. Sudah sepantasnya ia berhalusinasi hal yang aneh setelah lelah menjalani misi cukup berat dari Hokage. Namun sosok itu ternyata masih ada disana, malah kini ia berjalan mendekat kearahnya—membuat Hinata tersudut karena tembok kokoh yang ada dibelakang punggungnya.

"Hyuuga …" Ucap Gaara sembari membelai lembut pipi kanan Hinata—menatapnya penuh arti.

**GLEKK**

Hinata menelan ludah, detak jantung pun menjadi tak menentu karena situasi yang tengah dihadapinya kini. Rona merah telah menjalari wajahnya. Ia ingin pingsan saat ini juga.

'Oh _Kami-sama …_ Tolonglah aku!' Batin Hinata berteriak penuh kecemasan.

"Aku ingin…" Gaara berujar lirih tepat di telinga Hinata—membuatnya merinding seketika. "Menjadikanmu milikku malam ini." Lanjutnya lagi dengan suara parau yang sangat sexy dan menggoda.

"Ka-kazekage sama … Apa yang—" Ucapan Hinata terputus karena sesuatu yang lembut nan basah membungkam bibirnya.

Gaara menciumnya. Bukan sekedar sebuah ciuman ringan, melainkan ciuman penuh hasrat. Ia bahkan mulai melumati bibir mungil Hinata, menggigitnya sehingga gadis itu membuka mulut karena terkejut. Disaat itulah ia mengambil kesempatan untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hinata, mengecap semua rasa yang ada disana.

"Emhh … Enghh …" Hinata mendesah ditengah ciumannya, merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan intens dari tangan Gaara pada bagian tubuh sensitifnya.

'Kenapa aku tak bisa menghentikan ini? Kenapa aku malah menikmatinya?' Pikir Hinata yang telah terbawa suasana.

Tanpa sadar Hinata mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Gaara, memejamkan mata pasrah dengan apa yang lelaki itu perbuat padanya.

"U-uhh … Ka-kazekage sama …" Lenguh Hinata ketika merasakan ciuman Gaara yang telah berpindah pada leher jenjangnya. Memberikan beberapa tanda merah disana.

"Panggil aku Gaara!" Perintah Gaara sembari menggigit leher Hinata dengan keras seperti seorang vampire yang tengah kehausan—membuat gadis itu kembali berteriak karena rasa sakit yang diakibatkan oleh gigitannya.

"Ga-gaara kun …" Ucap Hinata lirih dengan nafas terengah-engah disertai butiran-butiran keringat membasahi wajahnya yang kini memerah sangat hebat.

"Bagus. Begitulah seharusnya, Hinata." Kini Gaara memanggil nama depan Hinata. Ia menghentikan aksinya sejenak kemudian menggendong tubuh Hinata ala bridal style, berjalan menuju tempat tidur.

**BRUKK**

Gaara menghempaskan tubuh Hinata keatas tempat tidur. Menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh gairah. Seakan seekor singa yang siap menerkam mangsa empuk dihadapannya. Ya, itu memang benar. Hinata adalah mangsa empuk bagi Gaara yang akan dengan segera dinikmatinya.

Mata Hinata membulat ketika melihat Gaara melepaskan pakaian atasnya sehingga menampakkan dada dan perutnya yang kekar nan berotot. Terlihat sexy dan hot. Hinata bahkan tak bisa berkedip melihat pemandangan indah yang tersaji di depan matanya itu.

"Apa aku terlihat begitu sexy dan hot di matamu?" Tanya Gaara sembari menyeringai menggodanya.

Pertanyaan yang sangat tepat dengan apa yang tengah Hinata pikirkan. Ia tak mampu menjawab, hanya mengalihkan tatapan kearah lain untuk menghindari mata azure Gaara yang begitu menawan dan menghipnotis.

"Aku tak suka jika pertanyaanku tak mendapat jawaban." Ucap Gaara yang kini tengah berada diatas tubuh mungil Hinata. Memegangi kedua tangan gadis itu ke samping telinga.

"Ga-gaara kun …" Ucap Hinata merasa sesak nafas karena posisi mereka yang sangat intim.

Hinata tak pernah sedekat ini dengan lelaki manapun. Bahkan dengan saudara sepupunya sendiri—_**Neji Hyuuga**_, iapun tak pernah sampai sebegitunya. Sungguh menegangkan hingga membuat kinerja jantungnya dalam memompa darah menjadi tak terkendali. Bahkan wajah Hinata sangat panas dan memerah karena malu dan sangat gugup.

"Hm, jadi apa jawabanmu?" Desak Gaara. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Hinata.

"Engh … E-eto … A-ano … I-iya, Ga-gaara kun se-sexy." Ujar Hinata tergagap dengan nada suara yang hampir tak terdengar.

"Kaupun sangat sexy, Hinata. Hingga aku tak sabar untuk memangsamu saat ini juga." Bisik Gaara lirih sembari mencium dan melumat telinga kiri Hinata dengan gerakan lambat. Ia membuka jaket beserta baju jaring-jaring yang melekat pada tubuh Hinata hingga menampakkan pemandangan indah yang membuat Gaara tak berkedip menatapnya.

Sesuatu di bawah sana bergerak ingin segera keluar dari sarangnya. Namun Gaara tak ingin terburu-buru. Ia ingin melakukannya secara perlahan agar gadis itu merasa nyaman dan tak tersakiti.

**CUPP**

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di dada Hinata baik yang kiri ataupun yang kanan disertai lumatan-lumatan ringan pada puncaknya yang mulai menegang. Hinata hanya bisa mendesah tertahan merasakan sensasi itu sembari memejamkan mata—meremas rambut merah Gaara yang terlihat acak-acakan. Peluh mulai membasahi tubuh keduanya meski kegiatan utama belum dilakukan. Suasana panas di dalam ruangan itulah yang membuat mereka berkeringat seiring nafsu dan gairah yang semakin menggelora.

"O-ouuchh … Enghh Ga-gaara kun …" Hinata mendesah karena perlakuan Gaara yang dengan seenaknya menggigiti puncak dadanya dengan gemas—merasa geli, ngilu, namun nikmat.

Kini tangan Gaara mencoba melepas celana yang dikenakan Hinata sehingga telanjang sempurna tanpa sehelai benang pun. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk meremas-remas dada montok si gadis Hyuuga dengan gerakan cepat dan kasar, sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk mengelus Miss. V yang mulai lembab dan basah karena si pemilik yang telah terangsang hebat.

Perlahan jari telunjuk Gaara memasuki liang surganya yang sempit. Mulai mengeluarmasukkan jarinya dengan gerakan lambat namun tak terlalu dalam. Ia tak ingin merobek selaput dara yang masih terbentang di dalam sana oleh jari nakalnya itu. Biar Mr. P nya lah yang akan melakukan tugas tersebut.

"A-aah … Oucchh … Ga-gaara kun aah …" Desahan Hinata yang terdengar sexy menambah semangat Gaara untuk melakukan aksinya ke tahap lebih jauh.

"Terus panggil namaku, Hinata!" Perintah Gaara lembut namun penuh tekanan. Ia pun segera melepaskan pakaian yang masih menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya, hingga sama-sama telanjang.

"Ga-gaara kun …" Nafas Hinata terengah, wajahnya pun merona lebih hebat ketika melihat tubuh polos Gaara yang ada diatasnya.

**GLEKK**

Hinata menelan ludahnya. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tak mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah lain, malah menikmati pemandangan itu tanpa berkedip dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Kau siap, Hinata?" Tanya Gaara dengan tatapan mata sayu namun penuh nafsu.

"I-iya Ga-gaara kun." Jawab Hinata membalas tatapan matanya.

"Baik, kita mulai." Gaara mulai mengarahkan Mr. P nya tepat di depan Miss. V Hinata yang telah memerah dan basah.

Bibir mungil Hinata melenguh sembari meremas kedua lengan Gaara ketika merasakan sesuatu yang asing memasuki Miss. V nya, semakin dalam membuat perbatasannya runtuh. Sesak dan perih, namun sensasi yang diberikan membuat dirinya seakan terbang ke nirwana.

"Aku akan bergerak sekarang." Ujar Gaara lirih sembari memberikan beberapa kecupan pada bibir Hinata—agar rasa sakit yang tengah menderanya sedikit teralihkan.

"Mu-mulailah Ga-gaara kun!" Hinata mengangguk mengizinkannya.

Dan ruangan temaram itupun dipenuhi dengan desahan-desahan erotis dari kedua insan manusia yang tengah bergulat dengan liar diatas tempat tidur. Saling mengisi, saling memiliki, dan saling melengkapi. Peluh telah membasahi kedua tubuh telanjang itu, namun sepertinya permainan akan terus berlanjut entah sampai kapan akan berakhir. Mungkin hingga mereka merasa puas dan tubuh mereka melemas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**_What is this_ ? #Sweatdrop and blushing  
**

**_Oh hell noooooo_ ... #Teriak-teriak gaje**

**Oke minna-san, berikan komentar kalian disini ya :)**

**Apakah harus kulanjutkan atau tidak?**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**PAIRING : Sabaku No Gaara x Hinata Hyuuga**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**RATED : M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Promise Of The Past © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : CANON, **_**Bacaan untuk orang dewasa (17+)**_**, TYPO, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROMISE OF THE PAST**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**BRUKK**

"Awww … Aduh …" Hinata mendesis sakit ketika merasakan tubuhnya terjatuh ke bawah lantai yang keras.

Ia segera bangkit dari posisinya kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya yang terlihat pucat dan memerah disertai butiran-butiran keringat membasahi pelipisnya.

"Benar-benar mimpi yang aneh, menakutkan, dan memalukan." Gumam Hinata sembari membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali dengan air keran. Berharap dengan begitu ia bisa merasa lebih baik.

"_Kami-sama …_ Kenapa aku tiba-tiba bermimpi hal seperti itu bersama seorang lelaki yang bahkan sama sekali tak pernah kubayangkan sedikitpun?" Hinata kembali bergumam.

Ia sungguh tak habis pikir dengan mimpi yang baru saja hadir sebagai bunga tidurnya. _Bercinta dengan Kazekage Sunagakure_. Yang benar saja? Kenapa mimpi itu bisa datang? Benar-benar aneh dan menakutkan. Membuatnya tak ingin kembali melanjutkan tidur. Ia memilih untuk terjaga hingga pagi tiba beberapa jam lagi.

Jujur saja, ia sangat shock dengan mimpi itu. Meskipun hanya mimpi, tetap saja baginya hal itu sangatlah errr … Tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Yang jelas rasanya ia ingin menenggelamkan diri ke sungai dingin dan dalam agar hati serta pikiran kalutnya bisa membaik.

**X X X**

"Sore ini Kazekage dari Sunagakure akan tiba di Konoha. Beliau akan tinggal disini selama 2 hari untuk menghadiri rapat penting aliansi lima negara sebagai wakil dari desanya. Jadi kutugaskan kalian untuk mengurus segala kebutuhannya selama berada disini. Dan kalian harus menyambut kedatangannya nanti." Tutur Tsunade menjelaskan maksud dan tujuannya memanggil kedua ninja muda itu untuk datang menghadap.

"Tenang saja nenek, serahkan saja padaku!" Ujar Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Naruto, bersikaplah sopan pada Hokage-sama!" Sakura menjitak kepala lelaki pirang itu.

"Aduh Sakura-chan sakit!" Ringis Naruto sembari memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"Rasakan saja! Itu karena kau tak bersikap sopan." Dengus Sakura kesal karena sudah berulang kali ia memperingatkan Naruto untuk bersikap dan berkata sopan pada Hokage, namun tetap saja tak didengarkannya.

"Sudah sudah, kalian jangan ribut lagi! Lebih baik segera lakukan persiapan sekarang. Dua jam lagi Kazekage akan segera tiba." Ujar Tsunade.

"_Hai._" Jawab Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Kalian bisa meninggalkan ruanganku sekarang."

**X X X**

Kazekage dari Sunagakure telah tiba di Konoha beserta beberapa pengawal yang menyertainya. Setelah menghadap sebentar ke ruangan Hokage, ia segera diantarkan ke penginapan kelas atas yang khusus disediakan untuk orang penting sepertinya.

Naruto dan Sakura telah melaksanakan tugas mereka dengan baik.

Kini Naruto dan Gaara tengah menikmati makanan di sebuah kedai yang terletak tak jauh dari penginapan. Naruto bercerita banyak hal dengan ekspresi riang dan penuh semangat pada sahabatnya itu, sedangkan si rambut merah hanya diam mendengarkan saja. Maklum saja, mereka sudah cukup lama tak bertemu karena kesibukan Gaara sebagai Kazekage dan Naruto yang sibuk dengan berbagai misi.

Kini ketika ada kesempatan mereka dipertemukan, tentu hal itu menjadi sesuatu yang membahagiakan bagi mereka. Meski Gaara tak seekspresif Naruto, namun sebenarnya iapun sangat senang bisa bertemu dan berbicara banyak hal dengan bocah kyuubi itu.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kau kembali ke penginapan, Gaara. Kau pasti sangat lelah kan?" Ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu." Ujar Gaara bangkit dari duduknya. "Sampai jumpa besok." Ia pamit, berjalan keluar dari kedai itu.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Gaara." Teriak Naruto masih menampilkan senyum lebarnya. Melambaikan tangan pada Sang Sahabat yang telah pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Suasana malam di Konoha sangat berbeda dengan Sunagakure. Disini langit malam terlihat lebih indah, udaranya pun menyegarkan. Gaara memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum kembali ke penginapan. Menikmati suasana seperti ini mungkin akan membuat pikirannya rilex dan segar. Sehingga nanti ia bisa tertidur dengan lelap meski hanya semenit.

Tak masalah.

Karena biasanya ia sangat sulit untuk tertidur, membuat lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya terlihat tebal.

Ia melangkah menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang nampak sepi. Hari sudah malam. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang beraktifitas di waktu itu. Tak sebanyak pagi atau siang hari.

**BRUKK**

"Ah _go-gomenasai_. Sa-saya tak se-sengaja." Ujar seseorang yang baru saja menubruk tubuh Gaara karena langkahnya yang terkesan terburu-buru. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya berulang kali untuk meminta maaf atas kecerobohan yang dilakukan.

"…." Gaara tak bersuara. Ia hanya memandang datar orang yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya itu.

Seorang gadis berambut panjang sebahu, berponi rata menutupi dahi, bersuara lembut, dan terus menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Sudah tahu kan siapa ia? Ya, ia adalah Hinata Hyuuga.

_Apakah menatap tanah lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan menatap wajahku?_ Sungguh, kini lelaki itu sedikit terganggu oleh pemikiran aneh yang baru saja melintas di otaknya.

"Se-sekali la-lagi ma-maafkan sa—" Ucapan Hinata segera dipotong oleh Gaara.

"Tak sopan jika kau berbicara tanpa menatap wajah lawan bicaramu." Ujar Gaara dingin sekaligus menyindir.

"_Go-gomena_—"

"Aku tak perlu maaf darimu."

Ragu dan perlahan Hinata pun mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap orang yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Hampir saja ia terjungkal ke belakang saking terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini. Beruntung Gaara cepat menahan tubuhnya hingga ia tak harus merasakan sakit dan ngilu jika terjatuh ke tanah yang keras itu.

"Ka-ka-kazekage sa-sama …" Ucap Hinata tergagap dengan wajah yang sangat memerah—sangat terkejut sekaligus tak percaya. Ia bahkan bingung, apa ini nyata ataukah mimpi seperti malam kemarin?

"…." Gaara mengernyitkan dahi, merasa tak asing dengan wajah gadis yang masih berada di dalam dekapannya.

Tak salah lagi. Gaara memang pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu, namun dimana? Dan kapan? Ia mencoba mengingat kembali memory yang mungkin terlupakan. Wajah tampannya masih datar meski tengah berpikir keras.

"_Go-gomenasai …_" Hinata yang tersadar segera melepaskan diri dari Gaara.

Kali ini Hinata seluruh tulangnya seakan rontok semua. Sangat gugup. Rasanya ingin pingsan detik ini juga karena berhadapan langsung bahkan dengan jarak sangat dekat dengan lelaki berambut merah yang hadir di mimpinya kemarin malam.

Sebuah mimpi yang sangat hot.

Cukup sudah! Hinata tak ingin mengingat hal menakutkan dan memalukan itu lagi. Namun meski mencoba melupakan, justru mimpi itu tetap bersarang dalam ingatannya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras berharap apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya menghilang.

"Hinata Hyuuga …" Ucap Gaara memanggil namanya dengan lengkap.

Akhirnya Gaara bisa mengingatnya. Ia ingat … Dulu ketika ujian chunin dilaksanakan, gadis itu adalah salah satu peserta dari Konoha yang mengikuti ujian tersebut—sama seperti dirinya. Dan memory itupun mau tak mau kembali hadir di dalam kepala Gaara seakan sebuah kaset yang dengan sendirinya berputar.

_**::**_ _**Flashback ::**_

"Sebentar lagi ujian akan dimulai. Sebaiknya kita segera kesana untuk bergabung dengan yang lain." Ujar seorang Kankuro mengingatkan. Ia berdiri di belakang kedua saudaranya yang tengah menikmati keindahan Konoha diatas bukit yang menampakan setiap sudut desa itu.

"Iya. Ayo pergi Gaara!" Ajak Temari sembari bangkit dari duduknya, namun lelaki bertato _Ai_ itu masih terdiam di tempatnya. Seakan enggan beranjak untuk mengubah posisi yang telah membuatnya nyaman.

"Gaara …" Panggil Temari dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat.

"Kalian duluan saja." Ujar Gaara datar.

"Ta-tapi kau—" Ucapan Temari dipotong oleh Kankuro.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi duluan! Biarkan Gaara sendirian."

"Ya sudah. Jangan sampai kau terlambat!" Akhirnya Temari mengalah. Iapun segera mengikuti langkah Kankuro yang telah berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Gaara membaringkan tubuhnya diatas rumput hijau, menjadikan kedua lengannya sebagai bantal. Ia memandangi langit cerah berwarna biru yang terhampar luas diatasnya. Semilir angin lembut membelai seluruh tubuhnya seakan memberikan kedamaian dan kesejukan ke dalam hatinya. Ia sangat menikmati waktunya kini. Tak pernah sedikitpun terpikirkan, bahwa ia akan sangat menikmati panorama alam yang Tuhan ciptakan bagi manusia. Baru kali ini, ya ia baru kali ini menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Konohagakure sangatlah berbeda dengan Sunagakure. Keadaan alam, penduduk, maupun adat istiadatnya. Gaara tak peduli dengan yang lainnya. Ia hanya menyukai keadaan alam disini. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan desa tempat tinggalnya yang gersang, panas, dan kering.

Sejak kapan ia menjadi mellow begini? Biasanya ia bersikap tak peduli, kejam, dingin, dan tak berperasaan. Entahlah, iapun tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Yang jelas, sebelum mengikuti ujian chunin ia ingin mendapatkan penyegaran dan pencerahan sebelum nanti terjun ke dalam pertarungan sengit yang akan mempertaruhkan nyawa.

_Dibunuh atau membunuh._

Dua hal tersebut yang selalu menjadi prinsip kokoh di dalam hidupnya. Orang yang kuatlah yang akan menang dan tetap hidup di dunia ini, sedangkan orang yang lemah tak akan bisa bertahan hidup.

"Aku pasti selalu menang." Ujar Gaara menyeringai. Sosok lain yang tersembunyi di dalam dirinya mulai muncul.

Seringainya menghilang ketika merasakan sebuah cakra lain berada di dekatnya. Namun cakra itu tak terlalu kuat, bahkan terlalu lemah bagi Gaara. Ia segera berdiri dari tempatnya, mata azure nya menangkap sosok gadis muda berambut pendek tengah bersandar pada sebuah batang pohon yang terletak tak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Gadis itu sepertinya tak menyadari kehadiran Gaara. Bahkan ia terlihat tenang saja, memejamkan mata dengan nafas yang terengah-engah disertai butiran-butiran keringat membasahi wajah putihnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, langkah Gaara kian mendekat kesana. Entah mengapa ia ingin sekali melihat gadis itu dari jarak yang lebih jelas.

"_A-ah go-gomen …_" Ujar gadis itu ketika menjatuhkan botol minuman yang ada di tangannya sendiri. Ia sungguh terkejut dengan kehadiran seorang lelaki bermata panda yang tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajam seakan siap untuk membunuh kapan saja.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Gaara masih melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada gadis yang tengah menunduk untuk mengambil sesuatu di bawah tanah.

"Hi-hinata Hyu-hyuuga." Jawab si gadis gugup—tertunduk sembari meremas botol di tangannya. "La-lalu si-siapa ka-kau? A-apakah ka-kau sa-salah satu pe-peserta dari u-ujian chunin?" Kini ia yang bertanya meski tergagap.

"Bicaralah dengan jelas!" Tukas Gaara merasa kesal dengan cara bicara Hinata. Ia menjambak rambut Hinata kasar—membuatnya terpaksa menengadah keatas secara langsung menatap wajah Gaara yang terlihat sangat menakutkan.

"_Go-gomen_, a-aku—"

"Cih, lemah!" Ketus Gaara seraya menghempaskan Hinata dengan kasar hingga terjatuh ke tanah. "Apa kau juga salah satu peserta ujian chunin? Kalau benar, maka sungguh tak pantas orang sepertimu berada disana." Ujarnya lagi tajam dan menusuk.

Kedua bola mata lavender Hinata berkaca-kaca. Hatinya terasa tertusuk ribuan jarum setelah mendengar ucapan Gaara. Bahkan orang asing yang baru saja ia temui dengan mudahnya mengatakan bahwa ia lemah. Ternyata tak hanya klannya saja yang berpikiran begitu, semua orang pun berpikiran sama.

Apa memang sebegitu lemahnya Hinata hingga orang-orang tak mau menganggap keberadaannya?

Apakah kemampuan Hinata tak berarti sedikitpun bagi mereka?

Hinata meremas botol di tangannya dengan erat, seakan menumpahkan semua rasa sakit yang menghujam dadanya. Air mata telah membasahi wajahnya, tanpa terisak namun sangat jelas bahwa ia tengah menahan kepedihan yang mendalam. Namun berusaha kuat agar tak terlihat lebih lemah lagi di hadapan orang.

"Ja-jangan bicara seolah kau telah me-mengenalku! Ka-kau tak tahu a-apapun tentang diriku. Ja-jadi jangan pernah me-menilaiku seenaknya." Ujar Hinata dengan suara bergetar dan lirih.

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan Hinata. Ia berjongkok di depannya, mencengkram kedua pipi chubby gadis itu erat. Memaksa manik lavender bertemu dengan manik azure.

"Sekali pandang saja aku sudah bisa menilai kemampuan yang kau miliki." Ujar Gaara bernada meremehkan. "Dunia ini tak butuh orang lemah sepertimu." Lanjutnya lagi begitu tajam—tak mempedulikan perasaan Hinata yang telah hancur.

"A-aku tidak lemah. Da-dan aku akan membuktikannya." Ujar Hinata merasa tak terima terus-menerus direndahkan dan dihina oleh Gaara.

"Hm, kalau begitu buktikanlah!" Gaara seraya melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada pipi Hinata. Ia segera menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian berkata lagi: "Kita bertaruh, bagaimana?"

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata tak mengerti. Ia pun bangkit dari posisinya—berhadapan dengan Gaara.

"Jika kau bisa menang ketika melawan lawanmu nanti, maka aku bersedia melakukan apapun yang kau katakan. Namun jika kau kalah, maka kau harus mengikuti apa yang aku katakan. Bagaimana?" Tawar Gaara menyeringai licik.

Hinata nampak gelisah dan berpikir keras. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, belum bisa memutuskan dan menjawab tantangan lelaki asing di hadapannya.

"Orang sepertimu memang tak akan bera—" Ucapan Gaara kini dipotong oleh Hinata.

"A-aku akan buktikan bahwa aku bi-bisa menang." Tukas Hinata yang akhirnya telah mengambil keputusan.

Gaara semakin menyeringai mendengar jawaban dari Hinata. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu, kemudian berbisik penuh penekanan dan ancaman: "Ingat perjanjian kita tadi! Jika kau melanggarnya, aku tak segan membunuhmu dengan cara yang paling mengerikan nanti."

**GLEKK**

Hinata menelan ludah dan berkeringat mendengar ancaman yang dilontarkan Gaara. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Namun ia berusaha bertahan agar tetap berdiri di kedua kakinya yang mulai lemas. Ia harus kuat, tak boleh terlihat lemah dan ketakutan.

Gaara berbalik untuk pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Namun sebelum benar-benar pergi ia kembali mengatakan sesuatu: "Sabaku No Gaara. Ingatlah namaku itu! Karena suatu saat aku akan menagih janji yang telah kita sepakati."

_**Flashback End**_

"Ka-kazekage sama … Anda ti-tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hinata sedikit khawatir dan heran melihat Gaara yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam dengan pandangan menerawang entah kemana. Seakan tubuhnya ada disana namun pikiran serta rohnya ada di tempat lain.

"Senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Hinata Hyuuga." Ujar Gaara memperlihatkan seringai yang telah lama tak diperlihatkannya selama ini.

"I-iya se-senang bertemu dengan a-anda juga, Ka-kazegake sama." Tanggap Hinata tanpa mengerti arti lain dari maksud perkataan Gaara tersebut.

"Seperti yang telah kita bicarakan waktu itu, suatu saat aku akan menagih janjiku. Karena kau telah kalah dalam pertarunganmu." Ujar Gaara semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata, sedangkan Hinata berjalan mundur mencoba menjauh darinya.

"A-apa ma-maksud anda?" Hinata sungguh tak mengerti apa yang tengah Kazekage muda itu bicarakan.

"Kau sedang berpura-pura tak mengerti atau memang kau lupa?" Gaara mencengkram kedua lengan Hinata—menariknya agar mendekat, sangat dekat malah. Hampir membuat bibir mereka saling bersentuhan jika saja Hinata tak cepat memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"A-aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan apa yang anda bi-bicarakan." Ungkap Hinata jujur.

"Baik, akan ku ingatkan kembali perjanjian kita dulu." Tukas Gaara dingin. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hinata seraya berbisik: "Dulu ketika ujian chunin, kita pernah menyepakati sebuah perjanjian. Yaitu, jika kau kalah dari lawanmu di pertarungan maka kau akan melakukan apa yang aku katakan. Dan jika sebaliknya maka aku akan melakukan apa yang kau katakan. Kenyataannya kau kalah bukan? Jadi apakah sekarang kau ingat akan hal itu?"

Bola mata Hinata membulat karena keterkejutan yang melanda ketika mendengar penjelasan Gaara. Ia sungguh telah melupakan hal tersebut. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak ingat bahwa dulu mereka pernah bertemu sebelum ujian chunin dilaksanakan dan melakukan sebuah perjanjian yang tentu akan membuatnya harus membayar mahal karena telah mengambil keputusan salah saat itu.

Andai waktu bisa diulang, ia ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Seharusnya dulu ia tak menerima tantangan Gaara, seharusnya ia diam saja ketika Gaara mengatakan bahwa ia lemah—karena itu memang kenyataannya. Seharusnya ia …

Banyak hal yang telah disesalinya.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat bukan?

Dan kini Hinata sangat menyesal dengan keputusan yang pernah diambilnya dulu. Karena ia telah kalah dalam pertarungannya melawan Neji yang menjadi lawannya ketika ujian chunin waktu itu. Jadi Gaara akan menagih janjinya.

Firasat buruk pun menghinggapi hati Hinata. Ia menatap horor kearah Gaara yang masih menyeringai begitu menakutkan. Sama persis seperti seringai yang ia perlihatkan dulu.

Gaara mengarahkan kepala Hinata agar menatap dirinya, kemudian berkata: "Kini aku ingin menagih janji itu." Ia memberi jeda sejenak. "Dan kau harus menepatinya atau kau akan menyesal." Lanjutnya lagi sembari menatap kedua bola mata bening milik Hinata begitu tajam penuh ancaman.

'Ternyata bertemu secara langsung dengannya lebih menakutkan dibandingkan ketika bertemu di dalam mimpi. _Kami-sama_ … Tolong lepaskan aku dari jerat lelaki ini!' Batin Hinata berteriak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**# Balasan Reviews :**

**_Vampire Uchiha_ : **Hahaha ya begitulah. Aku setuju denganmu, Hinata memang pantas disandingkan dengan lelaki dingin/cool.

**_Lovelysasuhina_** : Untuk konflik dan penyelesaian akan ada di chapter 3 (ending). Silahkan kalo mau usah pake izin segala. Hehehe ...

**_Kiyhoshi Uzumaki_ **: Haha ... Ini lanjutannya.

**_Kirei-neko_ **: Yup canon. Aku pastikan ff ini hanya 3shoot saja. Untuk perasaan Hinata ke Naruto nanti di chapter 3 akan ada konflik sekaligus penyelesaiannya.

**_Sa-chan_ **: Iya ntar juga Hinata suka sama Gaara kok, sesuai pair utamanya.

_**Ajun-chai**_ : Yup, ini aku lanjut :D

**_Pixie-Yank_ **: Makasih atas reviewnya. Aku semangat kok ;-)

**_Dewi-onyx_ **: Ini lanjutannya :-)

**_Meytalica Otaku_ **: Yosh aku lanjut kok nih.

**_Hinata-H_** : Hehe ini lanjutannya.

**_Chan_** : Di chapter ini jawaban dari pertanyaanmu. Aku hanya memfokuskan mimpi Hinata aja untuk di chapter satu, jadinya sedikit gitu :D

**_Guest_** : Ini aku lanjut.

**_Login_** : Oh iyakah? Aku gak tahu sih. Hehe ... Newbie maklum.

**_Quest_** : Iya aku usahakan CANON :-)

**_Hinataholic_** : Panas sewarna rambut Gaara ... Khukhukhu ...

**Sekian balasan reviews dariku.**

**Terimakasih banyak bagi readers yang sudah memberikan reviewsnya disini. Aku sangat senang :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading minna ...**

**See you in the next chapter.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AGAIN!**


End file.
